Monopulse radar, also known as simultaneous lobe comparison, provides the direction of arriving radiation (e.g., radio frequency (RF) or other electromagnetic signals) by comparing the signals produced by monopulse elements in slightly different directions (“squinted” subarrays or signals). Monopulse radar may be useful for determining angle of arrival in one or more dimensions, but electronic or fiber optic components may provide challenges with respect to their performance, loss, or relative size.